The present invention relates to bow sights and more particularly to a new compound bow rifle sight system which eliminates the need for a peep sight on a bow. The sight aids the archer in maintaining a consistent body form for accuracy which is crucial to the archer. The sight of the invention is designed to be used in conjunction with a front mounted sight, such as a pin sight, which is used in aiming of a bow and an arrow to be fired by the bow at a target.